I Want You
by Chocomemo
Summary: This is a story and breaking guy code- when Edward can't hold his feelings or libido in any longer for Leah, but his best friend is Seth. But what if Edward somehow found out that Leah might like him back? What about the drama of past relationships? All human, Rated M for sexual themes/lemons in later chapters/language and other stuff! LeahxEdward obviously R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Leah x Edward fanfic, Leah x Edward fanfics are my fav and I just loove writing them so don't judge me -ashleycode- This is my first story on my new profile, so I didn't want to write anything too complicated...so yeah._

**HEY! If you clicked onto this story and want to read it, you are an awesome person and I will tell you why...**

**Because you're supporting me lol and I am so passionet about writing I just hope that you love the intro to this story.**

**I figured that if you read this story and like it, or...*crosses fingers* dare I say love it...then I shall continue! This chapter is in Edward's third person view. If that even made sense hopefully you will stick around and read and review and make me smile like a cow!**

**Disclaimer: The plot is all mine, characters..eh I figured I'd borrow them**

* * *

_And said I want you, just 'xactly like i used to _  
_ And baby this is only bringing me down _  
_ She said I want you _  
_ I want you, just 'xactly like i used to _  
_ And baby this is only bringing me down _  
_ I said I want you, just 'xactly like i used to _  
_ And baby this is only bringing me down_

_Kings of Leon - I Want You_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**-Chapter 1-**

"Edward, I need you."

Goodness gracious, Edward had always imagined Leah's tantalizing voice coming from under his body as he would hover over her in a ready position, gently rubbing the tip of his dick against that slippery pussy. Watching her heavy lidded brown eyes. Those magnificent brown eyes…it was so strange, how Seth had bright blue eyes and Leah had 'boring' brown eyes.

But these eyes were anything but boring to Edward. Those eyes were the main focus of his fantasies. The black rim around the iris itself and a vivid reddish-orange around the pupil was enough to do a flip for. Within the iris itself seems to be a balance of gold and lighter-brown rays. So clearly Edward saw way more to her eyes than anyone else possibly could.

Edward smiled with a scintillating glimmer in his grass green eyes. "Edward," she said again, her voice was like silk, having a certain husk to it that made her that much more sexy to him. He enters her, filling her up with his pulsing member, so warm, wet, and unattainable.

His whole dream fluttered away from him as he felt a hard smack against his arm. He did a little thank god under his breath, he had a raging hard on and if exposed would have looked almost intimidating. But thankfully he was behind the reception counter of Leah's grandparents restaurant _Clearwater's Steakhouse_.

"Hm?" He hummed but quickly got a hold of himself, "what?"

Leah smirked and rolled her eyes, "I need another table placement sheet." It was early in the morning, 10 am to be exact, and it was going to be another two hours before opening the doors to the restaurant.

Edward had gotten distracted again, which he couldn't help at all. Whenever he opened with Leah in the mornings of Fridays he'd always take the time to day dream a bit. But he almost wants to hit himself every time he even thinks of Leah in that way. First, she just got out of a bad break up and Edward was there the entire time for it. Second…she's his best friends sister, so in simple terms, it's just guy code. You can't cross that boundary.

The Clearwater and Cullen family have always been very close, generation after generation. Leah's great-great-great-grandfather made some investments, and actually bought the land that Leah's current grandparent's lake house is from the Cullen's real estate business. They had stayed in close contact and for a short time were business partners. So as you can imagine as the generations came along all of the children grew up together.

Edward had thought of Leah in a completely platonic way, especially since they didn't really live together. Only in the summer time, which was when all the kids would stay with the Clearwater grandparents, Rodrick and Rosa. But after the winter passed and Leah had turned fifteen, Edward remembers walking into the lake house expecting nothing out of the ordinary. Then he saw Leah, and she had changed so much! Her curves developed, her hair was longer, the way she moved was just so beyond her years. It was an astonishing sight to a hormone crazed seventeen year old boy who had spent nights of countless months masturbating just thinking about what he'd want to do to Leah. A lot of those kinky fantasies would include high heels; and one fantasy in particular had taken place on a beach with her in a skimpy black bikini. It drove him crazy, one summer she was just kind of the annoying littler sister that would always want to tag along whenever Edward, Seth, and their brothers would go on some adventure that they would think was epic. And then the next summer she was a complete bombshell, and with some years that have passed her features have grown into such a stunning classic beauty. Like a Marilyn Monroe type…with a tan.

Edward fantasizes; he can't help it but tries to hide his attraction which he does a good job at doing since everyone is always around so there is always some type of distraction.

She held out one small hand and moved her fingers about waiting for me to place the sheet in her hand.

Edward began looking through the shelves under the counters and found a stack of them. He could hear her beginning to tap her foot against the hard wood floors impatiently. Edward snickered while also taking this time to flip up his dick so it'd be unnoticeable. He knew it wasn't going to go away any time soon, and that he was at one point going to have to step away from behind the counter.

"In a rush?" He glanced up at her and did this cocky grin that he knew she loved.

She scoffed, "you ever thought maybe I'm just trying to get away from you?"

He gasped and held onto his chest acting as if he were heartbroken by her sarcasm. "Heartbreaking, it really is, that you'd wanna get away from a face like this," Edward grinned while outlining his face with his hand.

Leah scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out, "tragic." She snatched the papers out of his other hand that was at his side. She walked away, and the way she was moving was different, she was swaying and sticking out that lovely perky ass. It's almost like she knew. Like she was laughing to herself wanting to torture Edward with the tease.

He watched for a moment and had to force himself to look away or else he knew that the button on his khaki pants would pop right off. Edward raked a hand through his hair.

Hearing the door leading into the kitchen open he glanced over seeing Embry with a smile on his face.

Putting up his hand made Edward instinctively put his up to as Embry dapped him up, "my dude!"

"What's up?" Edward could guess what this was going to be.

"Party tonight at that chick Jane's!"

Bingo! How'd he know this is exactly what the news would be.

That huge enthusiastic smile was so contagious. He was almost giggling. Embry was always that type, _way _too excitable about anything and everything. Seth told Edward that two years ago for secret Santa a distant aunt named Gertrud…yeah Gertrud!...gave him a gift card to _bed bath & beyond_ for twenty bucks. To get the full joke of this, understand that Embry had never even been to _bed bath & beyond_ and that this distant aunt just half assed the gift. Seth said that Embry was jumping up and down screaming, "HOLY SHIT! THIS IS GREAT!" and he was being sincere.

"That's the slut that's dumber than a fucking stump man," Edward said almost annoyed now. He knew he'd be dragged to this kicker, and he knows Jane has a thing for him and every other guy in Glensdale, Texas.

"Yeah, but her digs in the past have been the shit, she doesn't disappoint." Embry shrugged and gave Edward those big brown puppy dog eyes, "Com'on, Seth is coming."

Edward chuckled. "Is that supposed to automatically make me wanna go?"

"Well no…" he gave Edward a stupid look, "…but everyone is gonna go, even the girls, except for the twins."

Edward leaned forward on the counter, placing his chin on his fist. "My sisters are going?" well, he didn't like the sound of that. So now he damn sure is going to make sure no funny business goes on.

Then seconds later Leah comes out of the kitchen and smacks Embry's ass, he, just like the rest of the guys don't even react when any of the girls do that to the guys. They've all gotten so used to it. So the next thing you know, the girls will be trying to shove their pinky's up the guys asses and think it's okay. Edward shuffled a bit in his spot uncomfortably at the thought.

"Whatcha talking 'bout?" Leah questioned, twisting one finger into her wavy locks.

Edward smiled at how adorable she looked in that moment.

Embry snapped his mouth open and turned towards her, smacking her stomach as he did so to make a point that he doesn't like her smacking his ass. Edward didn't blame him for doing so. "Why are you so nosy?"

She punched his bicep and yelped, "fuck you! Why are you such a pansy?"

Edward felt the need to intersect before things got out of hand and Leah's grandfather would have to come out of the kitchen to break it up. "We're talking about the party, and how you and my sisters aren't going."

Leah gave Edward a is-that-so glare. "And why is that?"

"You shouldn't be exposed to things of such nature, like…" Embry raised his hand and starting counting off the reasons in a funny girl-like voice, "…alcohol, mar-i-juanna, sex, and most importantly the chance that any of you might walk in on any of us men fucking a chick."

Leah tilted her head to the side, her cheeks blushing with what seemed to be…anger? She kept her eyes on Edward then, which made him feel sort of uncomfortable. "What about you?"

Edward wasn't following, "huh?"

"You gonna fuck some random chick?"

Edward was now standing straight up, he was about to deny and say he wouldn't but she was actually getting mad for whatever reason. He kind of wanted to have fun with this. "If I was going to it wouldn't be yours or my sisters' businesses now would it?" He planted a cocky crooked smile on his face.

"You guys are fucking gross, and I'm going regardless." She glanced at Embry with a finger pointed in his direction. He put his hands in the air and froze jokingly, "Fuck you." Then she pointed the finger at Edward, "and fuck you! I hope you get the fucking clap."

And with that she stormed away, stomping towards the storage room.

Embry and Edward glanced at each other and instantly went into a frenzy of laughter. Leah has always been such a hot head, which would label her with the term of being dramatic.

"This is gonna be fun as fuck!" Embry continued to laugh, even as the front door opened revealing a very happy Seth walking towards the front desk.

Seth nodded his head at Embry, "what's going on?"

Edward smiled at his best friend. "your sister just threw such a hissy fit."

"She's jealous that Edward might go and fuck a girl at tonight's kicker." Did Embry really have to word it that way.

Edward could see the expression in Seth's face change a bit, but then in a flash it was right back to normal.

"I'm trying to have a drama free night, the girls should not come," Seth chuckled.

"True," Edward agreed.

Embry raised his hand. "I second that notion!" And with that Embry walked back into the kitchen.

Seth pounded knuckles with Edward and began to walk backwards towards the direction in which Embry walked as he said, "I'm so pumped for school to start back up man."

Edward rubbed the stubble on his face and smirked knowing automatically why. "You just wanna find that girl man."

Seth licked his lips and shrugged. "True love cannot be found where it truly does not exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does."

Edward chortled holding onto his abdomen, "did you just pull out Shakespeare on me, bro?"

"You know when you see that girl man…that's when you know. Seriously, same goes for every guy, you know she's the one when you feel like you need her. When you almost tear up not being around them. It's weird man, it's a crazy feeling that love is!"

Edward was always intrigued by these conversations, mostly to make himself feel less guilty about liking Leah so much. "So does it matter who it is?"

Seth stopped and smiled at Edward with an arrogant swagger said, "she could be the ugliest bitch on this earth, man, if she makes you happy—" He clapped his hands together, "—hold onto her tight and make her as happy as she's making you."

"who knows? Maybe I'll find my true love at the party," Edward hinted with a secret innuendo only he knew.

Seth made a face. "Hopefully not Jane."

They both laughed.

"Thought you said—"

"I know, but that girl is worse than a truck stop dude." Seth shivered. "Just, ew! No!"

"A'ight, a'ight." Edward waved and nodded his head slowly. "No Jane, got it!" He did a thumbs up.

"Good boy!" And with that Seth disappeared into the kitchen.

And no Leah…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please, support me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to post this to stop myself from being a lazy bitch! I have to post a chapter at least once a week :) this means so much to me because it's been a good year since I've been able to write. And writing again is just making me so damn happy. **

**And even though I didn't get much reviews I was happy because the people that did were just so nice, and I appreciated it so much!**

**I'm happy people are following this story and me!**

**Oh I just wanted to explain for a moment, Glensdale is a made up town! lol not real. Just so everyone knows ;)**

**SO 'NYWAYZZ this chapter is in Leah's third person view. Spoiler! there will be an intense kiss, juss saying.**

**And also I will continue starting out every chapter with an excerpt from a Kings of Leon song. That's how I came up with the concept for this story actually. I listen to their music whenever I write a chapter.**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: The plot is all mine...I decided to borrow the character tho...don't judge me :O**

* * *

_Hang your weary head you seem defeated_

_Like the little girl you've been with cheated_

_And in the conversation had to go too far_

_Now your dropped off drunk in the back of your heart_

_So dry your lily eyes don't be so cruel_

_Using all you know it's meant for fools_

_Kings of Leon- Celebration_

…

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 2-**

Leah had a headache, she wasn't planning on bickering for the rest of the night…or at least that's what she hoped she wouldn't have to do. She had by any means no intention of ruining any of the guys night. But hearing Edward might just find a girl to do stuff with pissed her right off.

She'd always been that way towards Edward, growing up together in no way made him seem like a brother to her. She always would try to tag along with the guys on their stupid shenanigans if Edward was in the group. None of the guys ever caught on, and plus when Leah was hanging out with all of them she'd drink, burp, and curse like them. Which of course in doing so, Leah would think that doing that stuff wouldn't ever help her chances in obtaining Edward.

It just seemed nothing more than a mere fantasy to Leah…it sucked, she wished at times that their families were never this close. Seth and Edward are always stuck up each other's ass. And to add to the damage, Edward had gotten out of a serious relationship a few months ago with some chick named Bella from Washington. He doesn't talk about it much, and Leah never suspected that Edward liked her too until the beginning of last summer.

Everybody was out of the house, some of them messing about in the lake while the guys did their usual bonfire. Quil had taken out the boat and was cleaning it up, preparing it for the next nights chill out. Leah stayed inside playing _Battlefield 3_ on Seth's Playstation 3 in the mini lounge upstairs that was in the stairs deck area.

Edward came upstairs in nothing but his swim trunks placing his towel over the railing of the stairs, Leah couldn't fight the little smirk that took hold of the corners of her lips. His body still shiny with water glistening from his abs and pecs. The little diamond patch of hair in the middle of his chest along with the hair on his head was soaked. She tried to concentrate on the game and not on the countless things she'd do to Edward if only he'd let her. Gosh, she could write a book as long as a dictionary filled with the things she'd want to do with Edward. Countless positions, so many fantasies, and little things to really turn Leah on. But for now she was stuck gripping the controller in her clammy palms.

"Why don't 'cha come on downstairs?" Edward pointed back towards the direction he just came from.

Leah scoffed, "I'd much rather be kicking your ass in a game." She grinned at him menacingly knowing that he could never resist.

He rolled his eyes and sighed while walking over to the ps3 and ejecting the game, and slipping in _Mortal Kombat 9_. "why do you always make me do this?" he asked with one of those crooked grins on his face. He then proceeded to grab the towel he had placed on the railing and lay it down on the couch where his ass was now seated.

Grabbing a controller and fumbling his other hand around in his moist hair he stared at Leah for a moment. She could feel those gorgeous grass green eyes blazing a path from her face down to her chest, and down her body all the way to her feet. Leah was so thankful that she was wearing a bra because her nipples perked wanting attention. They were so hard it actually felt uncomfortable in the dinky bra she usually wore on her lazy days.

She actually began to panic a bit, considering she was only wearing a bra, shirt, and booty shorts. But thankfully a blanket was across her lap. She was just hoping that Edward would leave the room before she did.

Leah had to say something to break the silence until the game started up, because she felt the air getting thick with want. It was the first time she'd actually had a vibe like this from Edward. "So what's up?" She asked, her tone had a hint of hesitation in it and she hoped that Edward didn't catch on to that.

"What do you mean?"

Leah sighs, "how's life?"

Edward shrugs. "eh."

She assumed he had a sucky answer because he was having trouble with his girlfriend again. Leah, even to this day never knew why he'd put up with the shit for so long. Isabella was such a bitch, she seemed so nice too. But really, she had just been bossy and complained a lot about things that weren't even Edward's fault. It's the stereotypical bad relationship.

"Bella?" Leah guessed knowing she was already right.

Edward raked a hand through his hair, some water droplets landed on Leah's shoulder. "Just another dumb ass argument."

"About?"

Whenever they had a deep conversation which was a good three times a week then, she'd always have to drag some answers out of him, and then once he was seriously comfortable with it he'd just spill out his guts.

"Just stupid shit…"

Three…

Two..

One.

"It pissed me off, she acts so fucking stupid sometimes. I don't want the responsibility! It's like having a kid, she is seriously that naïve," Edward said, spewing it all out at once. He coughed it out so fast that Leah took a moment to concentrate on exactly what he was talking about.

In the meantime the game started and they chose their characters. They decided to verse each other in a two round game, Edward was his usual _Kabal,_ and Leah was _Sonya. _

"She's complaining about shit."

Leah could have warned him about half this shit the first two weeks that they started to date. Isabella was nice at first of course, but when Edward was around she'd change and not at all in a good way. She'd act dumb, like a literal dumb-ass, and for no reason.

"what kinda stuff?" Leah inquired.

And then Edward stayed quiet. Leah decided not to even try and push him to talk, he would sooner or later on his own. So they played the game for about twenty minutes, going back and forth. Leah won eight times and Edward won twice.

He placed the controller on the ground and face Leah. She was concentrating so much on the game that she didn't realize that he had done that. So the game started and when she saw that Edwards character was not moving she gazed quickly in his direction. Seeing that he was now facing her she huffed, "you're such a sore fucking loser dude." Then she placed her controller beside her.

"What's going on with you and that kid—" he snapped his fingers trying to think of the name.

"Jam—"

"James!" Edward finished for her. "That's right, how are you two?"

"Inexistent."

Edward tilted his head to the side. "I'm not even gonna ask."

Leah looked down as her eyes widened a bit before she sighed. "You don't wanna know, he was an asshole."

"Cheated?"

"I wish he would have done that." Leah played with the tips of her fingers.

Edward's brows furrowed.

James was a serious relationship and had been Leah's first. Since Leah didn't really know what she was doing when it came to sex she already felt a bit insecure, and James just added to it and made her feel worse. Wanting Leah to do things that he didn't make seem comfortable, so she always refused to do certain things. And that made him bitch out and treat her like crap.

"It just got complicated, he was being mean about shit, and I wasn't comfortable?"

Edward nodded.

"Like if he made me feel comfortable and actually gave a shit then we would have been fine, but it didn't turn out that way," Leah's voice cracked. Every time she talks about what happened between her and James which is rarely, makes her wanna tear up. She did care about James, and felt almost dependant on him.

Edward stiffened and stared intently at Leah. His expression softened seeing the tears built up in her eyes. "Come here." She didn't even have to move, he yanked her towards him.

The feeling of hugging Edward the way he hugged her that day will forever be implanted into her mind. He felt so warm, and she fit so perfectly. He hugged her tightly, caressing the top of her head and even planting a kiss on the top of her head. It seemed all so passionate and it was only a hug! Leah could feel her pussy twitch, she craved Edward at this point, and only wanted him.

Edward suddenly got stiff and backed away a bit from the hug. Leah sat back in her original position waiting for him to speak. She felt almost empty without him touching her. She wanted more.

"You know what she told me?"

Leah now had a what-the-fuck expression on her face. She was so lost in the land of Mortal Kombat that she had almost forgotten what Edward was failing to tell her earlier. "What happened?" She faced him now and leaned back against the couch cushion, she had to take not that her tits seemed to look wonderful in the light that was coming from the window directly behind Edward where the top of the stairs are. She was hoping that he noticed that also. There was a glint of something in his eyes when he quickly snuck a peek.

She could only assume that he liked what he saw since he didn't tell her to stop. But something in Leah made her stop, she didn't want to, but did it anyways. He's trying to tell her something serious and she's fucking around trying to flash him in her own discrete way. So she slouched a little, lowering her chest.

The look in Edward's eyes seemed desperate in an odd way.

Leah and Edward have had countless conversations on almost everything, she trusted him with information just as she hoped he did also. There are a few things they haven't spoken about, one of them happened to be…

"She's saying I'm not satisfying," he blurted.

Sex.

Leah pursed her lips and raised a brow, "s'cuse me?"

"She says I'm a bad fuck." Now she could tell he was getting a bit more comfortable.

The fuck?

Something in Leah made her want to laugh. And she wasn't sure if it was because she was pissed and confused that the little cunt would ever say something like that to Edward, or if it was because the look in Edward's eyes somehow told her that he was doubting himself. Come on.

"Edward, really?" Leah felt her face get hot. "You need to fucking ignore her, if she's saying things like that, it's obviously because she's insecure and wanted to put you down to make herself feel like she's hot shit." She grabbed her own neck softly giving a tight squeeze every now and then just thinking. She was so pissed, how could any sane person say that to someone that they supposedly care about? It baffled Leah, and now she just wanted to beat the shit out of Bella.

Leah can only imagine what Edward is like in bed, which seems to be pretty good. Isabella had been to the lake house before, one time Edward snuck in with her thinking that everyone was out of the house. Leah was out in the garage getting the axe to chop up some wood. She'd forgotten her gloves inside so followed through the back door. She heard noises, and thinking it was one of the guys or girls she shrugged and reached for the door knob. But what stopped her was the noises coming from upstairs.

All Leah could hear before the beat of her heart took over was loud clapping and—

"Oh FUCK! Urgh, Oh baby please FUCK me HARDER! Oh YEAH RIGHT THERE!"

And there goes the vomit coming out of Leah's mouth at an alarming rate and annoying quantity.

Leah remembered how Isabella's moans sounded like something from a porno. She remembered that so clearly, she also remembered how angry she had been and felt almost embarrassed. She wasn't able to look or talk to Edward for a month and five days after that shit happened.

But right now, Leah was a different kind of angry, she was…jealous?

Gosh, she had always fought that feeling from her emotions. The feeling was always so pure and true to what she felt whenever Edward brought up Isabella and how much of a super chilibitch she was being.

"Leave her!" Leah felt her fist bawl up. "She's stupid, and is such a master cunt I can't take it, and you being good in bed can't be true—"

…It was too late for Leah to even take back what she said, Edward already heard it.

So all Leah could do was just not regret what she had just said.

His brows raised, and a crooked grin was now planted on his lips. "What was that?"

What an ass.

Leah rolled her eyes refusing to even partake in Edward's sarcastic joke. Cause she knew that he'd make one to avoid the awkwardness.

Edward knew he could piss Leah off in just a single moment. He knows her too well. She wanted to wipe that arrogant grin off of his face, she wanted to fuck it off of him. If she could only get one time alone with him one time.

It'd be wonderful the way she'd imagine it most nights was…

"_You still are the sexiest woman I ever have seen." He'd steal a quick kiss and then duck his head to the aching peaks. His warm mouth would cover one, then the other, then the first again. When the tip of his tongue would flick the taunt pebble, she'd tangle her fingers through his hair, moaning. His other hand would slide between her legs. Until he'd push her hand out of the way, she wouldn't notice that her finger was still on her clit. _

_His big callused hand would take over the job. She'd sink back against the strong arm wrapped around her waist, losing herself in him, to the pleasure he'd bring. _

"_Spread those sexy thighs for me baby." _

_Leah would do as he asked and would be immediately rewarded with a long thick finger. Her juices eased his way and he made a low groaning sound that would turn her on even more. He'd smell like he usually does like burnt wood, grass, and Old Spice. _

_She'd run her hand over the strong corded muscles of his back and would reach down with her other hand to unzip his jeans._

She broke free from her imagination, trying to concentrate. She wants Edward so bad, and cares about him so much. Hearing shit like that, what Bella thinks of him gets her so pissed.

She was now pissed off and horny. "Shut up," Leah snapped, while getting up she'd forgotten that she wasn't really wearing much. Then again she was covered by a thin blanket, but now that blanket was on the floor. She was wearing a shirt that barely covered her ass, while she had a bra and barely there booty shorts on. And she felt it riding up her ass.

She wanted to smack her palm against her face and just run to her room. But instead she turned seeing Edward's eyes widen slightly. Then they stayed directly on her face, right into her eyes. The look he gave her was almost feral.

"What were you saying?" Edward's voice had now taken a guttural turn. He was leaning forward, his hands entwined together as he placed his elbows on his knees.

Leah swallowed hard, the back of her throat dry. Edward had seen Leah in bathing suits, and half naked plenty of times. But right now, this was so off guard and unexpected. And it was worse because she was wearing bright blue panties, and she was wet! There was a nice moist mark on the front of her panties. Her face was burning now, and she did not know what to do.

Edward could clearly see this, and she could see his adams apple move quickly as he swallowed. His mouth opened as he gazed down at the spot, the tip of his tongue stuck out only slightly enough to make Leah want to lean back and moan. She didn't even want to take her eyes off of his, she didn't want to even check and see if his dick was pointing up in attention.

"James never deserved you."

"Bella doesn't deserve you," she shot back with as much strength as she could before walking off to her bedroom trying not to trip on the way there.

Ever since then Leah just can't help but think that Edward saw how much she wanted him, and that maybe he'd want her too.

"Hey, what are you wearing tonight?" Rosalie questioned.

Leah jumped, she'd almost forgotten that Rosalie had been in the freezer room checking off the food and expiration dates of everything on her check list that Leah's grandfather Rodrick's eye sight was too bad to even see the words and numbers. So one of the kids would always do it for him, or Rosa, Leah's grandmother would do it.

"Does it matter?"

"Just asking, damn." Rosalie sighed, not even taking her eyes off the box in front of her filled with tomatoes.

Leah almost wanted to apologize, her tone seemed kind of snippy. She hadn't even realized that she sounded so bitchy.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…pissed."

"Why?" Rosalie now was looking at Leah. And she seriously did sound concerned.

"You're brother."

Rosalie smirked. "You know that I would love nothing more than for you to be together bro, but I can't do anything!" Her blue eyes had a twinkle in them. "He does what he wants, but maybe you should make a move."

Rosalie is the only person that knows about Leah's secret. Ever since they were young Leah and Rosalie were always so close. Leah was close with her cousins Rachel and Rebecca, but not the way she and Rosalie were. They just meld together so well it's creepy.

It's the kind of friendship that would make some random stranger just guess that they are best friends.

Rosalie was the stick thin girl with bangs and a smile that could literally get her anything, and with age she turned into the curvy blond with blue eyes and a bad ass grin. And Leah was the little girl with thick eyebrows and long black hair. Now she was also curvy, with perky tits, a nice fat ass and stunning features. Both of them would always catch attention whenever they went out. Once they turned twenty-one it was game over. There were bar fights over those two at one point.

Leah's grandmother has pictures of Leah and Rosalie hugging and posing for the camera holding up the peace sign of sticking out their tongues at each other.

"I can't!" Leah threw her arms up in defeat.

Rosalie mimicked her movement, "yes you can!" She then shrugged. "You can't just assume dude, you know only if you try. If you wait for him to make a move or say something then your stuck in a rut and might miss out."

Leah pouted. "You always give me this speech."

"Because one day I hope you have the cunt to actually take my advice and do what I say."

"He's Seth's best friend."

Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't even make an excuse like that! We are all best friends! We all grew up together, I know you like Edward and I'm not pissed. Dude it doesn't matter!"

Leah wanted to just keep arguing but now her head ache was getting worse, and to say the least she just didn't have the strength for it.

Rosalie proceeded to place the hand that held a pen on her hip. "Now, what do you say we put you in something hot and you can finally make a move?" She gave Leah a smug look.

This always happens, but usually it lasts longer than this. Rosalie will go on and on, and won't stop until Leah leaves the room or simply tells her to shut up. Leah was sick of taking the back seat, she was sick of not being able to have what she wants. It's a fucking tease.

"Be seductive! Stop holding back!" She continued.

Leah put her hands up. "You win."

Rosalie squeezed her eyes tight and jumped, "finally!"

Throughout the work day, Leah kept making teasing hints to Edward. Playfully touching him whenever she possibly could, putting her hair in the way she knew he loved it. All of it down, like a dark waterfall cascading down her back. She wanted to just jump on him already! Fuck it was killing her.

Thank god it was busy, or else she was going to lose it.

By the time it was six o'clock Leah's shift was over, that's when one of the regular workers named Sarah came in to cover.

Leah had to wait for Rosalie to get out in an hour, so she just stood behind the desk with Edward helping him out.

Sarah kept trying to flirt with Edward; thankfully he was turning her down, nicely of course. And because of that it gave Leah some hope. But still Leah was growing more and more annoyed by the second, and all Edward did was look over at her apologetically and shrug his shoulders.

Rosalie's shift was finally over and they both went to the lake house, running directly up the stairs into Leah's room.

They spent hours trying to find an outfit, and the next thing they knew it was already ten at night. Alice, Rebecca, and Rachel were all cramped up in the room together putting on clothes, gazing into the mirror, and ripping them off quickly to get another outfit on.

Seth had walked in at one point saying that they were already leaving.

Leah just picked a short black dress, with short sleeves, and a dip in the back, showing a lot of skin. She put her hair up so that you could really appreciate her bare back. She put on some blindingly yellow heels and called it a night.

She had to appreciate herself for a moment in the mirror, noticing the curve of her breasts that were pushed nice and high. The arch in her back, and the way her calves looked so nice and defined with muscle from the running she does early in the morning.

"You done?" She yelled over at Rosalie above the blow dryer that Rebecca was using.

She nodded and smiled, "Fuck dude you look hot!" She yelped. Rosalie was dressed in a tight leopard print dress.

In a matter of minutes all of the girls were stuffed into Leah's white Toyota Corona. She tried to get to Jane's house as fast as she could. All the girls were laughing and joking about in the back while all Leah could think about was showing off in front of Edward.

Rachel was saying one of her jokes, "So there are two olives on one side of the table, and a cucumber on the other side. Olive number 1 tells number 2 that they need to get on the end of the cucumber. So olive number 1 rolls and hits the end of the cucumber. Olive number 2 rolls and misses the cucumber, hitting the floor. So olive number 1 peeks over the edge and asks, 'you okay?' and olive number 2 responds saying, 'Olive'."

It took everyone a moment to get her joke and then they burst into a frenzy of laughter before Leah pulls into the parking lot of Jane's house. She parks next to Quil's pick-up truck.

While getting out of the car she's worried about her dress and about how she looks so she gazes over at Rosalie to look for conformation. Rosalie has her thumbs up and nods.

Everyone is already drunk or high once they get in. They're dancing, and Leah just stands at the front door as the girls pass by her and scans the dance floor..looking for Edward.

She sees him, noticing he's dancing with some red head, beer in one hand, and the other on the girls hips as she grinds against him. Leah's blood begins to boil a bit. She pretty much stomps across and makes sure she passes by him.

Edward interlocks his gaze with Leah's and won't look away.

"You wanna dance with sluts?" she mutters under her breath. "OK."

Leah lets the music take her, moving her hips around. Then feeling someone dancing against her, she didn't even look back, she just kept her eyes on Edward as she moved. She arched her back against the man she was dancing with.

"_Be seductive! Stop holding back."_

Rosalie's words ran through her mind over and over again before she finally figured she had nothing to lose. She might as well take the advice.

She looked away for a moment to let her hair down. She could feel his eyes on her. That knowledge emboldened her, made her want to put on a show that he'd be thinking about for weeks. She grabbed the belt loops of the guy behind her and bent her knees a little to gain some leverage as she twerked on the man. Knowing Edward would be able to see every movement and not touch…perhaps she was being wicked. But it certainly felt good to be wicked for once.

Tilting her head to the side, her hair fell in a dark curtain.

She watched Edward in his white shirt, open halfway down his chest as always, made his skin appear just a little tanner than the honey it really is. His pants were dark brown or maybe black, it was hard to tell with the light pulsating to the rhythm of the music. What I had no trouble seeing however was how tight they were, showcasing the bulge in the front. He was as gorgeous as he had always been, his body moving with the music rather than simply following it. Just watching him had Leah wet and burning.

"You're amazing girl!" The man dancing with her whispered.

Leah was about to say something back but then watched as Edward stormed out of the dance floor, which was also the living room. Leah then ran off, following behind him into the bathroom.

He glanced back at her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Edward asked, venom could have been coming out of his mouth.

Leah tilted her head to the side. She shut the bathroom door and laughed. "What do you mean?"

He walked up to her trying to get to the door. She stood in his way, the heat coming off of his body made her mouth pool with drool. He stood there for a moment, he pressed his hand against the arch of the doorway behind her.

"Don't play dumb, Lee. I haven't even started drinking or smoking."

Leah smiled suggestively, looking up at him through her eyelashes, taking in the strong smell of cologne she bit her bottom lip.

The look in Edward's eyes was the same as the beginning of last summer.

Feral…

"I don't want to do this."

She felt like a love sick high school brat who couldn't control her hormones. She couldn't help but gaze down at the bulge in front of his jeans.

"Did the reed head do that shit? Or was that me?" Leah inquired, ignoring Edward's comment.

He then reached down, grabbing Leah's hand and putting it on the zipper of his jeans. "You tell me." His lips parted. He was the most erotic sight Leah had ever seen.

So inviting.

She had to make a mental note to herself to remember to thank Rosalie later on.

Leah let her head fall back as her eyes drifted closed. So good. So very good. She knew Edward was unable to control himself. The sight had made her blood boil and her skin flush with heat. She knew she should stop. It wasn't nice to tease.

His eyes were hot, lusty. Her nipples hardened beneath his gaze and she smiled.

"Tease."

Finally! Nothing mattered anymore in the moment.

Both sitting in the corner of the dully lit bathroom. A nostalgic feeling had indulged its' self onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have been for a long time. His arms were tightly wrapped around her shoulders, hers, clinging to his hard muscular chest, and her head on his shoulder. Basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other's warmth. He looked down at her, his eyes dulled by the darkness of the room. He gave that quirky smile, that one she loved so much. Caressing her supple cheek, he lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip.

She felt his lips touch hers for a moment, pull away, and back.

A muffled moan came from Edward's mouth as Leah's small soft hand caressed the front of his jeans, he ground himself against that hand as if it were the real thing.

"Fuck," she grunted, as the kiss grew harder, hotter, and much more intense. His hands ran through her hair and seemed to be all over the place. His moans were heavenly, and this was much better than any fantasy Leah has ever had about Edward. To actually be touching him was surreal. She should have done something like this a long time ago.

Just tease and tease and you are bound to get your way.

"I need you, Edward," she moaned as his hands massaged their way down to her ass to cup the cheeks in his palms. "Teach me things I don't want anyone else to teach me, I want you."

Then in that single moment, Edward pulled away leaving Leah in a fluster of lust and confusion.

"You have no idea how bad I want to, Lee."

Leah wasn't about to allow him to have any second thoughts, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him down onto the floor. "Not the most romantic scenery, I know." She pulled up her dress revealing a skimpy see through red thong.

Edward got one look at her and dragged her down on top of him. "Fuck!" He stared at her. "There's so much I want to do and say to you, but not here, Lee."

Shit… She knew that he'd say that.

* * *

**Stick around for the next chapter, sorry for the tease. Next chapter will be interesting! Lot's of deep conversations, and talk about guy code!**

**Read and Review!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

** HAZZAAARRRR! I AM BACK**

**HEY! Sorry for the pause, I've been busy, shall be starting college in September. And I am signing up for America's Next Top Model! Follow me on instagram and I'll follow back! amartinez0428, I'm gon do some werk if I get on that show! And I try and take my own pics, but if you guys want me to take a certain photo or want a shout out I shall give back cause you sexy people deserve it!**

**SOOOOOOOOO this chapter is in Edward's POV and at the end it is in Leah's POV. Some deep ass convo in this chapter about guy code! Hmmmm Wonder what goes down! Guess you shall have to read!**

**Read the author's note at the end for a special thanks :) I know I'm too sweet**

**Disclaimer: I ain't no bitch the character ain't mine, but I just wanna borrow for a bit :)**

* * *

_Beneath the dance hall lights, you seem a girl so sound_

_Lights up the ground_

_If you give up New York I'll give you Tennessee_

_The only place to be_

_The cowboy's burning eyes don't like the sight of me_

_Just straight enough to breed_

_I like your point of view so don't you shy away_

_Ride out the wave_

_Kings Of Leon- The Face_

…

..

.

**Chapter 3**

"For God's sake Lee, you're killing me," Edward whimpered, practically helpless as Leah stood in front of him, hands crossed and angry.

"I can't believe this!" She stomped back and forth across the carpeted floor.

Edward had a frenzy of stuff going on tonight. He had been dancing earlier tonight with a cute girl with long red curly hair. Then Leah walked in with all the rest of the girls, she especially looking incredible. So of course Edward was no longer paying too much mind to the woman he was dancing with anymore.

He saw the sharp look that Leah gave him and knew she was going to do something to piss him off, and oh boy was he right. The second he locked eyes with her as she danced up against some kid, he couldn't even look away. He knew something was bound to happen tonight. The blood in his veins felt as if it were boiling. Heating up every part of his body.

Edward already had a semi from the red head (he's only human), now his dick was ready to break the button on his jeans and say hello to Leah.

He could feel his face getting hot, knowing if he didn't walk away that he was going to break the kid's neck that was dancing behind Leah. He felt like Leah was his for a moment, even though she wasn't. Edward wanted ownership, he was craving it. And by now he could barely think.

While stomping away from the dance floor and hearing the red head shout, "where you going?!" he wanted to smack himself. Seth was in the kitchen eating some chips, he just kept thinking if he really wanted to try something. He kept thinking about Seth and how pissed off he might be.

Edward heard heels hitting the ceramic floor of the bathroom right after he entered. And once he turned he wasn't even angry anymore.

But somehow they made it back to Leah's grandparents place, and at first as they snuck out of the party and into Leah's car, everything was fine. Better described as everything was hot as fuck. Edward could feel Leah's beautiful soft hands all over in his face, hair, under his shirt feeling his abs.

He couldn't believe it!

He, Edward Cullen, was touching his dream girl, Leah Clearwater. Fuck, he didn't even know what to do with his hands. He didn't want to assume that Leah was perfectly okay with all of this like he was. And he was actually afraid of what he was gonna do with his hands, which at the time were down by his legs, clutching the driver's seat. He wanted to grab Leah and have his way with her.

"L-eah," Edward grumbled. She could probably barely breathe, because Edward knew he was having a tough time with that. Her lips couldn't be pried off of him with a tool.

But finally she grabbed his face, let herself catch her breath, and stared him in the eyes, "I've wanted you for so long."

Fuck the fantasies.

Forget the detailed things he always taught himself to remember to do if he ever in his life had a chance with Leah. It felt as if there was no time for that.

But just as Leah's fingertips fumbled with the button of Edward's jeans he jumped out of the car as quickly as he got in.

"Edward?" Leah shouted, she peered out at him. Probably wondering what the hell was going through his head.

He was wondering himself. "I-I can't.."

Thank goodness Leah's grandparents were still at the restaurant, because Leah was fuming. Now they were in the house, arguing.

"I can't just do this, with you," Edward finally said.

The look on Leah's face was almost enough to make Edward prepare to hold her down.

"This about Seth?" She asked, arms crossed, feet planted firmly on the ground.

He couldn't even respond at first, and the hesitation made Leah's face go crimson red. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Leah hadn't really looked this agitated in a while.

Edward had remembered a time when he and Isabella had been together. Leah and her boyfriend at the times James were at the house along with everyone else. It was gonna be a movie night, but Isabella convinced Edward to have sex first for a good hour before finally joining everyone else.

When everyone looked at the two in question Edward smirked and said, "sorry we were talking politics."

Everyone except for Leah and Rosalie burst into laughter.

Edward gazed over at Isabella and finished saying, "had to cut the conversation short," he began to laugh along with everyone else.

Alice covered her mouth with her small hand, "Ew, you guys are sweating!"

The laughter continued.

Bella flipped her hair off her shoulders and looked over at Leah. With a snobbish look on her face and a nasally tone in her voice she said, "southern girls don't sweat, we glisten."

Leah rolled her eyes.

With James' arm around Leah you would think that she'd be fine right? Well, now that the memory hit Edward just like every other moment they've had together, it makes total sense. The reason she wouldn't talk to him for over two months after that, the reason her face turned so red. It's all cause Leah wanted to be his.

It was cute actually, but, right now experiencing Leah's anger. It wasn't so cute for now.

His arms spread out, almost as if discretely asking an invisible person for help on this. He almost wished that someone would just walk in and stop this conversation from even happening. "Leah, it's simple…you're his sister! Let alone our families are so close, Lee. I need an opinion on this, and it's gonna have to be from Seth." The fact that he had to explain this was aggravating. She should have known that there was going to be an issue arising with that kiss in the bathroom.

Goodness that kiss, it felt just as good as Edward hoped. She was so close to him but yet so far. His thoughts were in a frenzy, going between Leah and just her entire body, and all the guys and what'd they think. They were lucky to even make it out of the party without being seen by anyone.

"I seriously need you to figure what's going to happen," Leah said, her arms still crossed as she walked by Edward to get to the living room to where the front door is. "Cause I'm not trying to go through some crazy drama shit."

And with that there was silence. How come now Edward was feeling bad for just leaving Leah hanging like that?

He ran his fingers through his head of hair. "The fuck just happened?" He asked himself, practically begging for an answer.

He needed to talk to someone and he was thinking about going to Quil first, considering Quil had always been so wise due to the fact that he's the oldest. He just knows what to say and how to say it. A little part of Edward had always strived to be like him even thought he'll never admit that.

Quil lives about a mile away with his fiancé Claire, Edward figured that he'd just head out there to ask for some type of advice. Anything would be good right now.

And in a matter of minutes he was getting out of his 1978 grey camaro, stepping onto Quil's lawn and walking up to the door. It was 11:30 and usually he's up this late, so Edward didn't feel too bad.

He heard the door unlocking and in a second it was open.

"Hey dude." He didn't look all too surprised to see Edward.

"Hey man, hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Quil shook his head quickly, opening the door wide and stepping to the side allowing Edward to have enough room to come in.

"Claire at work?" Edward asked while gazing around the living room.

"Yeah, she was supposed to have weekends off, but she got called in this afternoon," Quil sighed while closing the door. He checked his watch, "Should be home in a few, actually."

Claire worked as a radiology and imaging nurse at Glensdale hospital, while Quil works as a real estate counselor and manager at one of the only Clearwater offices in Texas. He also tries to help out Rosa and Rodrick by offering a hand with organizing events at the restaurant, and sometimes helping them understand how to pay the mortgage online.

"What's up man, you hungry? Anything to drink?"

Edward waved off the offer and sat down on the sofa covered in blue leather, sofa cushions in blue velour and deep blue drapery layer the color for an intense, enveloping and warm feeling. The central air system that Central City Air installed has finally been fixed so the air felt nice and comfortable instead of the dry and hot air waiting for Edward outside.

"Ya sure? Want some cashews or somethin'?" Quil's southern drawl always made Edward smile.

He chortled, "what the hell? That's the most random thing to offer."

Quil shrugged his shoulders with a huge grin on his face. "I told Claire to get me some walnuts, she gets cashews which is a whole nuther thing, been trying to get rid of 'em without wastin' the damn container," he laughed, "was so pissed."

"nu-uh, I'm alright." Edward clasped his hands together tightly, rubbing them together.

"Wasn't there a kicker tonight? Surprised you ain't there with your partner in crime," Quil said with a smile.

"I was." Edward felt a ball in his throat. His mouth was so dry he could barely swallow.

Quil headed into the kitchen. Edward could hear the refrigerator open, the clanking noise of some bottles and the sound of fresh beer bottles being opened. "Musta been a shit night if you wanted to head here," He called out.

Edward laughed nervously. "You've got no idea!" He shouted loud enough for Quil to hear.

He strolled back in with two beers in his hands. He passed one to Edward and took a swig of the other.

"Thanks." Edward grasped the bottle and chugged nearly the entire thing, he put the bottle on a coaster on top of the coffee table .

"Soo…" Quil started before sitting down on the arm chair, "What's up?"

"Well…" Edward leaned forward. "You know I come to you when something major has happened and I—"

Quil raised a brow. "Yeah?"

For a moment he thought, how is this gonna play out? How does he say this exactly? Edward continued on anyways not even trying to filter anything he was going to say, "Listen I'm gonna get to the point, but don't judge me please?"

"Yeah?" Quil prodded.

"I don't exactly how to put this." Damn, Edward was only thinking, if this was hard to confess to Quil how difficult it was going to be with Seth. He rubbed his hands against his face roughly while letting his fists rest under his chin.

Now Quil looked worried, furrowing his brows he turned the volume low on the football game and placed his beer on the end table. "What'd you kill someone, Eddie?" The tone in his voice actually sounded serious.

"No man!"

"Well then spit it! You're creepin' me out!"

Edward was now staring intently into Quil's eyes, and he back at him. He bit his upper lip hard and nodded his head, trying to convince himself that he could literally tell Quil anything. It'll be fine.

"At the party, me and Leah kissed…"

Quil stayed quiet, keeping his eyes on Edward. Not moving an inch.

Edward could feel the sweat accumulating under his armpits and above his brow. Quil staying quiet was making him much more nervous than he should be in the first place.

"You told Seth?"

Edward shook his head slowly, praising the Lord in his head for Quil finally being able to say something.

"You're gonna right?"

"Of course."

Quil sighed and grabbed his beer off the floor to take a big gulp. He licked his lips savoring the flavor of the beer for a moment. "It ain't that bad man, calm down," he assured Edward. "Don't get too worked up over this, Ed."

Although he was relieved to hear this from Quil, he was still a bit nervous. "I feel like I broke some type of guy code."

"Well…" Quil took a long breath in. "…I don't know, it's a little fucked up when you think about it. Like, you can't help it I guess. Who kissed who?"

Edward then tried to fight a smug smirk as he thought back to the moment they kissed. "We're both guilty."

Quil's eyes widened. "Ain't both of ya' got out of a relationship?"

Edward replied with a nod.

" And from what I recall neither of them two were good." He rubbed the stubble on his jaw. "I mean…I don't care, both of ya' can do whatever the fuck ya' want. She's my cousin, but is like a sister, and you know what you are to me—"

"Yeah, I know." Edward's right leg began shaking slightly up and down.

"I mean…if you're worried about Seth's opinion, I think he can take it like a big boy. How ya' gon' tell him?"

He shrugged and itched the back of his head. "That's why I came to you."

"Well, okay, my only concern is do ya' wanna be with Leah?" Quil asked. As a moment of silence passed he added, "cause I don't feel like hearing this bullshit if it don't work out. Or if there is some type of shit where she likes ya', but ya' only wanna bang her."

Edward felt the need to correct him right away. "No-no-no-no-no-no!" He raised his palms by his shoulders. "I care about Leah a lot, I don't wanna hurt her."

He actually thought for a moment. How this is going to be. He doesn't want to be with Leah if it's going to ruin the whole chemistry everyone has with each other.

Does he really love Leah?

Can he see himself waking up next to her beautiful face every morning? Can he imagine how cute she would look over the years, even during an argument? That cute dimple on her chin; or having to deal with her getting her periods. As time goes on, talking about marriage and having kids with her. The mind blowing sex that'd have both of them wanting more. Needing every single piece of each other, also hurting if she were to ever leave him. And being excited as she'd walk back into the house apologizing for leaving so blatantly.

While putting together this scenario he figured she'd be the one walking out while spitting some slurs, because Edward knows how Leah can be when she gets pissed off. It's almost like an episode of _Snapped_.

Can Edward envision himself being with Leah?

It's a no-fucking-brainer!

"Then I say, don't fuck it up," Quil said.

This is what Edward wants; he wants to be with Leah. "Come hell or high water, I'ma be with her. I want it, ya' know? When I think about it, I do love her. And no need to get sentimental or anything but I want to be with her for a long time."

Quil grinned. "I know when ya' say things ya' mean it, always been that way." He nodded assuring Edward everything was good. "I love that I'm the first person you've told." His smile was bigger than ever. "I'm quite honored, to say the least."

Edward rolled his eyes, and not remembering reiterating the fact that he had been the first he asked, "how do you know you're the first to know, Quil?"

He bursted into laughter. "You were practically shitting yourself, which thank God ya didn't! New couch!"

Edward flipped Quil off with a smile on his face.

He took another sip of his beer. "How ya' gonna tell Seth?"

Edward never wiped a smile off of his face any faster than before. "Like I said already, i came to ask you, on your opinion."

Quil chuckled and got up. "Shit, I have no clue. Don't beat around the bush with him dude. Plus, ya two are best friends I'm one hundred percent sure that he will be alright with it."

Edward appreciated Quil's advice. He felt so much better after telling someone close to him, that he could only envision himself after telling Seth. "Don't tell anyone yet, man."

"I got 'cha."

—oh, and since he's drinking tonight at that party, don't tell him tonight. Wait till tomorrow."

After spending some more time together Edward was getting ready to leave as Claire's car pulled up into the driveway. As her keys jangled and she walked in she was too tired to even realize that Edward was in the house.

"Hey baby," she whimpered while shuffling her feet towards Quil.

He practically caught her as she leaned against him for a hug. His hands cupped her face as he brought his head down to meet her willing lips with his. The kiss looked so loving with one single peck.

That's what Edward wanted with Leah. They looked so damn happy and Edward was so happy for them both.

Claire glanced over at Edward and smiled. "Hey Ed, sorry, didn't see you."

"It's alright, I was just leaving anyways."

"Guess what, babe?" Quil grabbed Claire's ass discretely.

"Hm?"

"There might be two weddings!"

Edward's eyes widened.

Claire began to walk towards the kitchen as she placed her purse on the couch. "Oh yeah? Who?"

"Eddie and Leah finally confessed their attraction for each other!"

Claire stopped in her tracks and spun around jumping up and down quickly. "Holy fuck! No way! That's so damn cute!"

Edward pushed Quil playfully. "Told you to keep your mouth shut!"

"She's my fucking fiancé, man! She'd kill me if she found out I knew something that great without telling her."

"Whatever," Edward laughed as he walked towards the front door.

"Sorry man," Quil chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah."

As they said their goodbyes Claire felt the need to add a comment saying, "bye lover boy, make sure ya' can handle all that woman that Leah is!"

Edward felt that now he was ready to tell Seth. As ready enough as he'd ever be to say the least.

. . .

Early in the morning Edward had been woken up by Leah. She led him outside near the gazebo near the guest home down the dirt road on the Clearwater estate. It was a silent walk, he couldn't say anything just yet because he was suspecting that Leah was still a bit peeved from last night.

"Did you drink?" He asked as they sat down on the stairs to the gazebo.

"Do you even care?" She retorted.

"Of course I do." Edward couldn't help himself. "You didn't dance with anybody did you?"

Leah got up and stomped her feet as she stopped directly in front of him. "It's none of your god-dang business if I even contemplated doing somethin' like that!"

Her hands were gripping her hips, she leaned a bit to the side so her long dark hair was cascading down her side. Her tan cheeks had a slight tint of red. Her brows were furrowed, and the light blue summer dress she was wearing barely covered her juicy tits.

God, she was doing this to Edward on purpose.

"Leah, calm down—"

"I'm not gonna calm down!" She shouted. "When are you going to tell Seth? You're stalling for whatever reason! I'm pissed that you would even think that I'd dance with someone like that after we—"

Edward gave Leah one crooked smile, and by the way she looked at him after that smile made him think that she really got hot over it. She probably caught herself cause her expression returned to the same angry one she had just a few seconds ago.

"You liked it didn't you?"

So smug.

"Keep asking questions, see what happens," Leah threatened. A hint of playfulness was in her tone of voice.

"You did!" Edward got up and gazed down at her. "You liked—no! Loved it."

He couldn't help feeling the adrenaline of his heart when he saw her beautiful eyes. He could only imagine what it would feel like for her to even say the words, 'I love you'. His whole body would probably tingle and go numb with each word. God, it'd feel so exquisite. Edward wanted to give Leah something else to think about. To make her happy.

.L.

Leah had been really pissed the night before. Hadn't even spoken a word about it to Rosalie, and really wasn't ready to. Leah thought that the first words she'd spit out to Rosalie would be, "you're brother is a pussy!" But she didn't. She just wanted Edward to step up and say that he doesn't need permission like a four year old from Seth. That is just dumb.

But Edward is good…So damn good and he knows that.

She wanted to smack the grin on that preciously chiseled face. God blessed this man with such amazing features. It's all too much.

Leah felt her expression soften as he just stared into her eyes. Almost hypnotizing her.

She felt her word vomit, it was going to happen. "Why didn't you want to do anything to me?"

Edward's grin became wider.

He reached down towards her with his lips reaching her jaw he traced the lines of her ear to her bare collarbone. All she could think about was how warm his soft lips felt against her skin like the fluffiest pillows she'd could even imagine. Her body went hot, almost feeling like she was going to faint as blood pumped through the veins in her head.

Her heart beat was going a mile a minute. She was almost sure he could hear it. Blood still flowing rapidly to her cheeks, her face as red as it could get. With as much strength as she could muster she lifted her arms and pulled them up high to his shoulders. She entwined her fingers with his soft brown hair.

His hands slid down by her waist while pulling her closer to him. Her breasts pressed against his hard chest. It was so cliché, the feeling of time going still. Birds chirping in the background, the sun still rising setting a light orange and blue color. The whole nine yards.

His kisses trailed up to her lips, his roasting lips tasted like peanut-butter and a hint of mint like he'd been chewing on gum…odd combination, but amazing all the same.

She'd completely forgotten about the other night and how much she'd wanted to throw everything in the kitchen at him that night.

That kiss was so gentle, nothing like the hasty hard kiss he'd done with her the night before. This was so much more captivating, but just as intense and panty soaking. The way their lips move was so harmonizing, it was as if they were composing beautiful music.

And as their lips pulled apart making Leah a bit dizzy a breeze fluttered by giving her the goose pimples. All of this and the desperate heat left them breathing in short gasps. She leaned for another kiss, and could feel him smiling which made her smile as well. She gazed into his brilliant green eyes, the heat was still there.

She could tell how bad he'd been wanting her. There was no doubt in her mind now.

"You think I don't want you?" He slyly asked, firmly gripping her luscious ass in his big strong hand. Leah jumped and yelped, but Edward held her firmly.

Leah had no choice but to stare into his eyes. She could feel his erection pressing against his jeans, almost begging to be let out. Leah could only imagine how meaty Edward really was. Thinking about it made her feel moist between her legs.

She hiccupped out, "I want you."

The look in Edward's eyes became feral, just like before. "No idea how bad I want you, Lee." He nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck. "I want this—" he squeezed her ass again, but much softer this time than before, holding it like that, "—I really want everything. I want to wake up next to you, have a life beyond our families, I can't believe how much I've been realizing. I always liked you so much Leah. I was always afraid you'd reject me. You're the most beautiful woman I'd ever lay my eyes on…I want you to be with me."

Tears welled up in Leah's eyes, her cheeks began to hurt from smiling so big. It was almost like Edward was proposing and Leah was about to accept it. The literal feeling of her heart beat skipping every second felt incredible. Like she was on the bizzaro at 6 Flags. She let her legs go limp as Edward lifted her off of the ground.

She shoved her face into his collar bone. "Yes!" She said onto his soft skin.

He gave her one more crushing embrace before putting her down.

Leah bit her lip. "I'm yours," she whispered sweetly.

She decided to let Edward handle Seth. For now she just needed to be in Edward's arms, being cherished like she'd always dreamed he'd do.

* * *

**Okay before I pop off and say errthang else. I can be a jokester at times but seriously. I want to thank everyone that clicks onto this story even if you don't review I can still see how many people in how many countries read my story. It means a heck of a lot to me. I want to share this just because I want you all to know how much this means to me. I was in a abusive relationship, I had an old account don't know if anyone recognizes my writing style but I remembered most of you that reviewed. He had read my stories and was so disgusted with them cause one of them had to do with virginity which is what we always argued about (it's complicated). He made me feel so bad about my writing that I took down the entire thing and hadn't written ANYTHING for over a year. So publishing this and seeing how many people read makes me smile that much bigger. I seriously love all of you for supporting me, makes me feel so great. I appreciate each and everyone of you cause in some odd way you all help me become better. I'm so grateful and am so happy because of this! **

**GODBLESS EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL NO MATTER WHAT! **

**DON'T EVER LET ANYONE STAND IN YOUR WAY OF BECOMING SUCCESSFUL IN WHAT YOU WANT TO DO! YOU ARE ALL INCREDIBLE AND I WISH NOTHING BUT HAPPINESS IN YOUR LIVES, AND MY PRAYERS AND BLESSINGS GO TO EACH AND EVERYONE WHO SUPPORT ME IN WHAT I DO AND WANT TO DO! **

**:) **

* * *

**AW! Ain't this chapter sweet enough to get a cavity!? **

**I'm so damn sorry for my hiatus! But I am back like white on rice! **

**But anyways, hopefully I will get the next chapter finished and posted. Sorry to leave you all hanging, don't worry the lemony sexy goodness will be in the next chapter. But of course I'm going to be subtle, not ALL UP IN YO FACE!**

**REVIEW, let me know what you thought, how hard you thought about it, how much you love me for posting this *blushes* it would be cute really. But yeah, follow me on instagram, contact my email if you can! Info is on my profile!**


End file.
